Spider-man Gender Bender
by assassinwriter
Summary: Spider-man and his team switch genders tune in for how and the difficulties they face. also a peterxava. Rated for T, but may turn M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spider-man, White Tiger, Powerman, Nova, and Ironfist were chasing the Lizard through the sewers of New York City and wound up at some underground lab.

**(Hey guys it's your friendly neighbor Spider-man here. Just chasing after Doc Connors aka the Lizard through the sewers. They smell worse than the time I was down here, if that was possible.)**

"Doc Connors we only want to help" Spider-man said.

The Lizard attacked Spider-man and his friends. They dodged it and Powerman counter with a strong right hook sending the Lizard flying.

"It doesn't look like he wants our help" Nova said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try" Spider-man replied.

The Lizard throw a large metal container at them. Spider-man webbed the container and throw right back at the Lizard. The Lizard jumped over the container and the container hit a larger metal tank, like they hull gas and oil around on trucks. The metal tank ruptured sending about a 2,000 gallons of some blue liquid rushing out. The liquid covered the team and knocked them down. They tried to stand up, but kept slipping. The Lizard took the opportunity escape and leave the heroes to them slip and slide trying to get up.

Spider-man laid his hand down on the floor and crawled, not using his wall sticking powers, away from the blue liquid. He stood up webbed his friends and pulled his team out of the blue liquid.

"This stuff taste like medicine" Nova said wiping his mouth.

"Where's Connors" Spider-man asked.

"I think he got away," White Tiger said putting a hand on Spider-man's shoulder "I'm sorry spidey."

"There's always next time webs" Powerman said.

"Patience is a virtue" Ironfist said.

"Let's go home I want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened" Spider-man said.

**(Oh, how wrong I would be)**

Spider-man and his team went back to his house to sleep for the night.

The next morning…

Ava woke up before everyone else, including Aunt May. She felt weird, but chalked it up to being tired and just waking up. She went to the bathroom to get ready for school, but when she looked in the mirror she saw a 6' 1" toned male with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a green tank top and male sports short, both too small for the guy. Ava let out a scream in a male's voice.

The scream woke up the boys and Aunt May, who came running. Saying that they we're extremely shocked when they saw each other would be a serious understatement. Peter was 5' 8", short brown hair, blue eyes, slender but tone body, and c-cup. Luke was 6', brown hair that went to his/her shoulders, brown eyes, muscular body but still slender (not as slender as Peter's though), and d-cup. Danny was 5' 8", long blonde hair, green eyes, tone but slender body, c-cup. Sam was 5' 6", long black hair, green eyes, tone, but slender body, b-cup. All the boys(now girls) were wearing t-shirts and boxers. They were all frozen with shock. Aunt May was able to cover first and shouted "Peter Benjamin Parker you have some explaining to do."

It brought everyone out of the shock and Peter replied with "I-I-uh I-I-uh."

"Well" Aunt May said getting inpatient with Peter's stammering.

"I don't know what to say" Peter said sighing in defeat.

"How about starting with how you changed genders" Aunt May said.

"Science experiment went who" Peter said robbing the back of his neck. Aunt May gave him/her a very disbelieving look.

"And you don't believe me, do you" Peter asked.

"You're right I don't. Now I expect you to tell me the truth and I mean the whole truth" Aunt May said sternly staring him/her down.

Peter took a deep breath and said "I'm Spider-man, Luke's Powerman, Danny's Ironfist, Sam's Nova, and Ava's White Tiger. We were chasing the Lizard aka Doc Connors when we were drenched in blue liquid, which is probably what did this to use" quickly as possible while still being understandable. He/Her was breathing hard after he/her said that.

"Dude" Sam said.

"Like we had a chose" Peter said.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but realized he/she was right.

"Well that explains a lot" Aunt May said plainly.

"Wait what" Peter said confused.

"Well I've always had my suspicions" Aunt May replied.

"What since when" Peter asked.

"Well shortly after Ben died Spider-man popped up and then your friends came to live with us after helicarrier went down, but there were no fire reported in the newspaper or on the news" Aunt May said.

Everyone was shocked that she put that together. "I'm not as blind as you think I am Peter" Aunt may said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Now then why don't you get dressed and call Director Fury while I get breakfast ready" Aunt May continued.

"Ok thanks Aunt May" Peter said with a small smile.

Aunt May went into the kitchen and Luke said "Ok this really weird even by our standards."

"How come I have the smallest breast and the shortest" Sam said annoyed.

Everyone looked at Sam and Ava said "Really that's what you're worried about right now, not the fact that we switched genders?"

"No, but it's still annoying" Sam said crossing his/her arms around his/her chest.

"I'll call Fury" Peter said.

Peter called Director Fury and said "Fury we have an issue."

Director Fury looked up and his eye widened and said "Yes, yes you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey asler here I would like to thank you for the all the review and follows I've gotten. Also I noticed one of my favorite authors Sport21 review and he writes some really great AvaxPeter stories, my favorite story is Spider texas Ranger. Anyway onto other matters if anyone has an ideas or something you would like to see then post a review. Now onto the story.**

Chapter 2

_Where we left off_

Peter called Director Fury and said "Fury we have an issue."

Director Fury looked up and his eye widened and said "Yes, yes you do."

_Resume_

"How did this happen" Fury asked.

"I don't know when we were chasing Doc Connors we got covered in some blue liquid" Peter answered.

"Do you think you can get us a sample of the blue liquid" Fury asked.

"Yeah, our uniforms should have plenty of the dried liquid on them" Peter answered.

"Good, now try to relax we'll figure it out" Fury replied.

"Ok, we'll get some breakfast then be right there, Spidy out" Peter said hanging up then went downstairs to get breakfast.

When Peter walked into the kitchen he/she saw everyone, excluding Aunt May, were checking out their new bodies. Feeling the out their bodies and see what everything felt like.

"What did Fury say" Ava asked.

"Yeah, he asked us to bring him a sample of the blue liquid" Peter replied.

"One problem with that web head we don't know where to get any sample of the liquid" Sam said.

"Our uniforms were covered in it and we haven't washed them yet bucket head" Peter replied with a smug smile.

Sam opened his/her mouth to say something, but Danny said "Sometimes it's better to accept a loss when dignity then try to make a victory looking like a fool."

Sam closed his mouth and slumped down sulking. "Ok breakfast is ready" Aunt May said.

They ate in awkward silence trying not to look at each, guys because they that each other were hot, and Ava because she felt a little jealous at how hot they look, except Sam.

-Later at the temporary HQ of SHEILD

Peter and his/her team were at the temporary HQ of SHEILD infirmary getting an exam and having the blue liquid examined.

"Any luck with the mysterious blue liquid" Fury asked one of the lab techs.

"No sir we can only identify a few chemicals the rest are a complete mystery" the lab tech answered.

Fury sighed and went to the infirmary to talk to the kids and the doctor examining them. When he arrived he asked the doctor "Well what do the tests show."

"Well they definitely changed genders right down to X and Y chromosomes" the doctor replied.

"Do you know how to fix this" Sam asked slight worry in his voice.

"Sorry I'm afraid not. You're 100% female, Miss Ayala being male" the doctor replied.

"Well that sucks, so any idea how long till you find a cure" Luke said.

"Don't really know if we figure out what the blue liquid was then while be able to reverse it that way, but until then we don't really know" the doctor answered.

That made Peter realize something and he/she said "Quick question Luke, Sam, Danny, and I have the monthly-uh uh." Peter started to trail off and move his hands a bit, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes, you will menstruate monthly, just like every other girl on Earth" the doctor said picking up on what Peter was saying and slightly amused by the boys (now girls) have in store.

"Wait so does that mean that they can get pregnant as well" Ava asked curiously motioning to the rest of the team.

"Yes, they are capable of becoming pregnant, just like you can get a girl pregnant" the doctor said with small smile of amusement at the shocked and somewhat pale look on the teen's faces.

"At least we won't have to worry about it, since none of us are attractive to the same sex" Sam said.

"Sam we switched genders remember" Danny reminded.

"Fine opposite sex" Sam said with a sigh.

"I think I should warn you that since it you have changed gender and the fact that it has messed with your hormones, which mess with your mind, that there is a chance that you will start finding boys attractive, and girls attractive for Miss Ayala" the doctor said.

Sam stood up and grabbed the doctor's collar and said, almost yelled "Are you trying to tell me that I'll be attracted to guys."

Luke grabbed Sam and pulled him away from the doctor and said "Calm down man he said there is a chance, not that we will."

"That is correct and we don't know what that percent might be" the doctor said straighten his shirt.

"Wait what are we going to do for school" Peter asked just remembering it.

"The opposite gender yous will be on an exchange program while you attend school under new names" Fury said. "Till then get some rest" Fury continued.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have a quick question since they switched gender should I use their original gender, their new gender, or both to identify them. For example, Peter = he, Peter = her, Peter = he/her. Anyways Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks for the Favorites, Reviews, and Follows it really motivates me to write. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Also I am a guy, incase no one has figured that out yet, and I not nothing about girls or woman.**

Chapter 3

**("Hi it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, or should I say Spider-woman given the predicament. SHIELD has us attending school under the names Lucy Goff for Luke, Danielle Hall for Danny, Samantha Snyder for Sam, Andrew Cardoso for Ava, and Piper Ladner for myself. Right now Av-I mean Andrew is taking us shopping. Uuuggghhhh I hate clothes shopping.")**

Lucy/Luke, Danielle/Danny, Samantha/Sam, Andrew/Ava, and Piper/Peter were walking around caring bag of clothes and other things they may need. "Ava do we really need all this stuff" Samantha/Sam asked.

"Yes and you're supposed to use Andrew" Andrew/Ava answered.

"Why do we need all these things" Lucy/Luke asked.

"Oh what you boys don't know about girls, much less being one" Andrew/Ava answered with a slight smile.

"Hey what makes you think a guy is so easy" Samantha/Sam asked.

Andrew/Ava looked at them with _really _look.

"Ok so it's fairly easy compared to a girl's" Samantha/Sam said with a sigh.

"Just how screwed are we" Piper/Peter asked.

"It's going to be very amusing" Andrew/Ava said.

"Yeah well try not to kill anyone, because there is a lot more testosterone going through your body than before" Piper/Peter said with a small smirk.

"Just don't go all googly eyed at every hot boy that walks by with all that estrogen coursing through your own bodies" Andrew/Ava replied with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you and every hot girl that walks by" Piper/Peter said smirking and get a little closer to Andrew/Ava without knowing it.

"Try not go insane during your first period" Andrew/Ava remarked getting a little closer as well.

Their back and forth went on for a few minutes until their faces were inches apart, when the sound of a camera shutter brought them back to reality. Andrew/Ava and Piper/Peter quickly backed away from each other blushing. They looked to see Samantha/Sam with her phone in her hand with a smile. "So close" Samantha/Sam said. Piper/Peter punched her in the arm hard. "Ah, man that hurts" Samantha/Sam said.

"Ok guys cut it out let's home so we can rest we have school tomorrow" Lucy/Luke said stepping between Samantha/Sam and Piper/Peter.

"Fine" Samantha/Sam replied.

The next morning at school…

Piper/Peter and her team were walking through the hallways going to their lockers. Piper/Peter was wearing a red blouse, skinny blue jeans, and white sneakers with light blue trim. Lucy/Luke was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a gray sports jacket over it, tan cargo pants, and black sneakers with red trim. Danielle/Danny was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a green jacket over it, white cargo pants, and white sneakers with green trim. Samantha/Sam was wearing a black t-shirt with some band on it, skinny dark blue jeans, and black shoes with a gray trim. Andrew/Ava was where a blue with white stripes buttoned-up collared shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Piper/Peter was at her locker putting her stuff away when she heard someone lean against the lockers next to her, but her locker door was blocking her view. She shut the locker door some to see who it was and to her surprise it was Flash Thompson with a smile.

**("Oh, god please don't do what I think you're going to do")**

"Hey, sweat heart what's your name" He said.

Piper/Peter felt the sudden urge to puke, but she swallowed it and said "Piper" with a weak smile.

"Piper" Flash said and then continued with "What a pretty name for such a pretty girl."

**("Ok, I'm pretty sure I'm going to puke, also I don't think this can get any creeper")**

"Thanks, but I have to get to class" Piper/Peter said and rushed off.

Later at the cafeteria during lunch Piper/Peter told her team about her experience with Flash. They burst out laughing like a pack of hyenas. Andrew/Ava felt a small urge to punch Flash, but didn't know why. They looked around the cafeteria looking for a place sit when they heard "Hey are you guys new here?"

They spun around to see who is was a found that it Mary Jane. "Ah, yeah" Andrew/Ava replied.

"What to come and sit with my friend Harry and I" Mary Jane asked.

"Sure" Piper/Peter said.

They went and sat down and Harry said "Hi M.J. who are these guys?"

"There new here and I forgot to ask them their names" Mary Jane replied sheepishly.

"I'm Piper nice to meet you" Piper/Peter said with a small smile.

"Lucy" Lucy/Luke said with a smile

"Danielle namaste" Danielle/Danny said doing a small bow.

"Samantha" Samantha/Sam said with her fork in her mouth.

"Andrew" Andrew/Ava said with a small smile.

"I'm Mary Jane, but you can call me M.J. and this is Harry" Mary Jane said.

"Hi" Harry said simply.

"So, how do you like it here so far" Mary Jane said.

"Not bad" Piper/Peter said.

"Yeah I got no complaints" Lucy/Luke said and the other just nodded.

"Glad you like it here, our friends Peter, Luke, Danny, Sam, and Ava left on an exchange program, so I thought I was going to be kind lonely without them" Mary Jane said.

"Hey at least you have us" Samantha/Sam said with a smile.

"Should make it a less lonely" Danielle/Danny added in.

"Yeah it's always fun to make new friends" Mary Jane said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now another question I refer to Piper/Peter by their original names, new names, or both. For example, Peter = Peter said, Peter = Piper said, Peter = Piper/Peter said. Anyways Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see just put in a review (Yes. I know I put it in the last chapter and I'll keep doing it in every other one as well).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. The how should I refer to Piper/Peter and the team was unclear so I'll put a poll up for the final decision when I post this chapter that will be up for a week and updated at the poll's end. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**("Hi there it's your favorite arcana themed hero Spider-man, or should I say Spider-woman as current case maybe. The team and I are currently doing a little bit of training trying to get use to our new bodies.")**

Spider-man/Spider-woman and her team are running on rooftops. Their costumes were the same basically the only difference was the measurements. "Hey guys have anyone noticed that it's a little difficult to move around like we use to" Powerman, now Powerwoman asked.

"It's because our center of gravity is different from when it was before" White Tiger asked, there was no need to change his name.

"I didn't notice a difference at all" Nova said, also no need to change her name.

"That's because your flying don't really matter too much on your center of gravity, buckethead, ours on the other hand rely on it a more" Spider-man/Spider-woman said.

"Oh who asked you" Nova replied.

"I did" Powerman/Powerwoman answered.

"It was rhetorical" Nova shot back.

"Really it's hard to tell with a bucket head like you" Spider-man/Spider-woman said sarcastically.

"You trying to pick a fight webs" Nova replied.

"Calm down you two" Ironfist said getting between them, again no reason to change the name.

"He - I mean - she is right we don't need to be fighting each other" White Tiger said.

"Yeah, remember why we are out today, its to get use to our new bodies" Powerman/Powerwoman added in.

"But I don't want to get use to these bodies" Nova whined.

"Neither do we, but we don't know how long we are going to be stuck in these new bodies or even if we while be able to get our old bodies back. So for the time being we are just going to have to deal with the best we can" Spider-man/Spider-woman said calmly placing a hand on Nova's shoulder.

"I still don't like" Nova said pouting.

"You don't have to" White Tiger said.

"Anyways school is about to start so we should get going" Ironfist said.

Spider-man/Spider-woman sighed and said "Great more of Flash hitting on me."

Everyone else laughed at her, but again White Tiger felt a bit annoyed by the fact and still didn't know why.

Later at school…

Piper/Peter was sitting in math class bored when suddenly a piece of paper landed on her desk from the left. He looked to the left and saw Flash sitting next to her point to the piece of paper. Piper/Peter inwardly groaned and opened the piece of paper.

The piece of paper read

_Hey sweet you free this weekend_

Piper/Peter replied with

_No_

Flash then replied

_Come on angel like you deserves to be treated as such which I can proved_

**("Ok if I wasn't recently a guy then I would find that a little touching, but since I was I feel like I'm going to puke")**

Before Piper/Peter could reply the bell to end that class period rang and she dashed out the door in a flash.

During lunch…

Piper/Peter sat down with M.J., Harry, and her team. When she did she promptly put her head down on the table.

"Flash hit on you again" Lucy/Luke asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm jeez can't the guy take a hint" Piper/Peter said.

Her team laughed at her and Lucy/Luke said "You've never been that could at taking hints like that at as well."

"What is that supposed to mean" Piper/Peter said irritated.

"Nothing man nothing" Lucy/Luke said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it is pretty short, but still go to the poll and vote and I'll update in a week. And as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey it looks like Piper won on the poll so I'll be using it, but I will put up a reminder of who's who in the author's note. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. Oh, Piper = Peter, Andrew = Ava, Danielle = Danny, Lucy = Luke, Samantha = Sam.**

"Damn it which one of you bastard ate all my chips" Danielle shouted angrily crashing an empty bag of chips. Danielle was wearing a green tank top and light grey sweatpants.

"Calm down Danny" Lucy said and she winced from a cramp. Lucy was wearing a yellow tank top and black sweatpants.

"Calm down, I was looking forward to these chips and when I go to get them they're all gone" Danielle said softer, but still angry.

"Why can't we all get along" Samantha said crying in the corner eating chocolate bars like it's running out of style. Samantha was wearing a black tank top and black sweat pants.

**("Hey it's your favorite super hero of all time here. It's been a month since the accident, as it has been dubbed, so all girls and any guy that has a girlfriends or wife and smart enough to write it down know that it's that time of the month. It is hell on earth Danny or Danielle as we are supposed to call her snaps at every little thing. Samantha is depressed and crying like a baby over everything. Lucy and I are have painful cramps. While Ava, I mean Andrew is laughing at us and say "I knew it would suck to be you gals". Yes she did say gals. Anyways Andrew is currently out getting some stuff to help us out so hopefully this nightmare will come to an end soon.")**

"Please get here soon Ava" Piper said to no one in particular. Piper was wearing a blue tank top and red sweat pants.

"Well I'm glad someone's happy to see me" Andrew said walking into the house with a bag of groceries. Andrew was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Thank god you're here, please tell me you have something to help us out" Piper said rushing to and grabbing onto Andrew.

"Ah Pet-Piper mind letting go because your chest is pressing up against me and you forgot to wear a bra again" Andrew stuttered trying to keep some rather naughty thoughts out of his head. _Damn these male hormones_ Andrew thought.

Piper felt something move lower down and blushed a red that would put her Spider-woman suit to shame. She quickly jumped back, covered her chest and said "Sorry." That caused the others to bust out laughing.

"Anyways here is the stuff you I'll need" Andrew said handing painkillers to Lucy and Piper, chocolate to Samantha, and herbal tea to Danielle.

"Ok Piper why don't you go put a bra on while I get the painkillers out of the package" Lucy said.

"Thanks" Piper replied.

"Oh, and thanks again for the stuff Andrew" Lucy said.

"No problem, but you will get to buy them next time" Andrew said.

"Great" Piper cheered weakly going up the stairs.

Andrew chuckled and said "It won't be that bad after you do it a few times."

"We didn't want to do it once and you're saying we may have to do this several times" Samantha cried about to tears.

"Sam eat your chocolate it will make you feel better" Andrew said lifting a recently opened chocolate bat to Samantha's mouth.

"Ok" Samantha said meekly taking a bit out of the chocolate bar, while nursing it.

Upstairs in Peter's, now Piper's, room she took off her shirt so she could put a bra on when his communicator watch went off. Piper walked over to it and answered it with "Hi Fury what up?"

Fury wasn't looking at Piper when she answered and when he did look; he quickly cover part of the screen and shouted "God Parker put some clothes on."

Piper looked down and forgot she hadn't put a bra on yet and let out a small scream and dropped the communicator before covering her chest with her hands. "Sorry sorry" Piper said quickly putting on a bra and shirt.

"Jeez, Parker you seriously need to set a reminder or something" Fury said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry again, so what do you need" Piper asked.

"The doc wants you and your team back here for a test to confirm something" Fury said.

"Ok Fury be there soon" Piper said, then went downstairs and told his team the news.

At SHIELD's temporary HQ…

"So what is this thing that the good doctor want to check us out for" Lucy asked yawning from the painkillers kicking in making him drowsy.

"I don't know Fury didn't say" Piper answered.

"So this is either bad news or Fury could even begin to pronounce it" Andrew said.

"Yeah, but it's probably the first one" Piper said sighing.

Piper and her team made it to the infirmary and the Doctor said "Hello please take a seat while I draw some blood."

After the Doctor drew some blood and had it tested he came back with a sad look on his face.

"What wrong Doc" Samantha asked nervously.

"Well it seems my suspensions were correct" the Doctor said.

"Which are" Piper asked.

"Well to put it bluntly if we don't get you changed back within five months from now you will remain in your current gender forever" the Doctor said.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter, anyways as always Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the favorites, Follows, and Review. Anyways referring to what toprichie97 wrote "Well that was a bomb shell." I come up with two ways this plays out. First they get changed back, pretty obvious I know. Second is that they get stuck the way they are. You get to decide by leaving a review on which you would like to see (well read). Also Piper = Peter, Andrew = Ava, Danielle = Danny, Lucy = Luke, Samantha = Sam.**

Chapter 6

Piper was slamming her head on one of the school's cafeteria table repeatedly.

"What's the matter Piper" Andrew said sitting down with his food with M.J., Harry, Lucy, Danielle, and Samantha following suit.

"Flash keeps hitting on me and it's driving me crazy" Piper said and Andrew's hand grip on her tray tightened in angry, but she kept a straight face.

It's been about a month and a half since they switch genders and Andrew has been getting angry whenever he heard about Flash hitting on Piper. At first he was just getting annoyed, but now he was getting angry. After a while though he realized that he romantic feelings for the web-head idiot, Piper.

"He need to take hint" Andrew said calmly getting closer to Piper without knowing it. That caused the others, excluding Piper, to smile and M.J. to get devious idea.

"So what has Flash done in the terms of hitting on you" M.J. said.

**(Chibi Spiderman dropped down pulling a white movie screen and said "To make it easy let's watch it movie style." The number 3 appeared on the screen and started counting down to 0.)**

**Action**

Piper was at her locker putting her books away when Flash came up and said "Hey, there my beautiful angel are you free this afternoon."

"No" Piper said sharply. She then turned around and walked away after closing her locker.

Piper is in class taking notes when a piece of paper lands on her desk. She opened the note and it read _Hey are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see_.

"That has to be one of the oldest pickup lines ever, well at least as old as Tennessee" Piper thought in her head and tossed the piece of paper in the trash can.

Piper was leaving school and when Flash came up to her and knelt down in front of her and "Roses are red, Violets are blue.."

"Stop not even interested" Piper said and walked off.

**(The film came to the an end)**

"Wow, he even used the roses are red, violets are blue line" Harry said.

"He must be desperate" Lucy said.

"And that Tennessee line, who uses that line this far north" Samantha said.

"Apparently he does" M.J. said.

"Like I said before can't that guy take a hint" Andrew said voice showing slight angry.

The lunch bell rang and the gang left the table.

After school Piper was on her way out of school when Flash came up with a bokeh of flowers and got down on one knee and said "Piper you are my everything. You are the air I breathe." Flash begin, but Piper was so annoyed by the Flash at this point that she stopped him.

"Flash enough!" Piper shouted angry and pointed at Flash "Now get this through that thick skull of yours that I will never go out with you. I don't even like you. You are literally the most annoying person I know, and that's saying something with me. I mean seriously how dumb would you have be to not get that I don't want go out with you. You asked over a hundred times and I turned you down every single time. I'm sick and tired of you asking me out so leave me alone" and stormed off leaving a heart broken Flash on the verge of crying and stunned crowd.

Piper got home and flopped on the couch not caring that her head landed in Andrew lap.

"You ok web-head" Andrew asked concern in her voice.

"Crushed Flash's heart in front of the whole school" Piper replied.

"Damn that was cold" Samantha said.

"He was the one that asked in front of the whole school" Piper replied.

"Must suck to be him" Lucy said.

"Yeah, anyways I'm going to go upstairs" Piper said.

Later in the afternoon Piper was out on the streets and took a dark alley as a shortcut to get home. Suddenly a hand land on her shoulder and she spun around to see who it was and saw Flash.

"Wow, you scared me" Piper said before she was thrown against the wall of the alley by Flash.

"Shut up" Flash said angrily before trying force himself on her. Piper tried to push back, but her super strength was failing her for some reason.

Suddenly a fist comes out of nowhere and nailed Flash in the face. Piper looked and saw Andrew with his fist still extended. Flash got up and Andrew said "Get the hell out of here and if I catch you around her again I'm going to put you in the hospital" angrily.

Flash throw a punch at Andrew, who blocked it and punch Flash in the face. Flash fell down to the ground and Andrew walked over to him and punched him a few times leaving him dazed.

"You ok" Andrew asked Piper. Who replied by kissing Andrew on the lips. Andrew was shocked for a couple of seconds before kissing back.

After they parted Piper said "Sorry about that" looking down trying to hide her blush.

"Don't be. I must confess that I have feelings for you" Andrew said sheepishly looking up trying to hide his blush.

"I do too" Piper said sheepishly.

"Come on then let's get home" Andrew said extending her hand.

Piper took it and said "That sounds nice."

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter and Peter (Piper) and Ava (Andrew) are finally together. Anyways like I said before leave a review of which one path you would like this story to go. And as always Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, sorry sorry sorry sorry about not updating soon just I had writer's block on what to do next and honestly I should have thought of this sooner, but was focused on other things. Anyways quick reminder Peter(Piper), Ava(Andrew), Luke(Lucy), Danny(Danielle), and Sam(Samantha). Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Piper and Andrew walked into Piper's house hand in hand. "Hey we're back" Andrew said.

Aunt May walked out of the kitchen to meet them and saw they were holding hands and said "Took you long enough another week and I would have lost the bet."

Piper and Andrew separated hands and glared at Aunt May. "What bet" Piper asked.

"The about when you two would get together" Aunt May replied and walked back into the kitchen to tell the others. Piper and Andrew followed.

Aunt May entered the kitchen looked at Lucy, Danielle, and Samantha and said "You three own me Twenty bucks."

"Seriously they finally got together" Lucy said excited for is two friends.

"Yeah it's true" Piper said entering the kitchen.

"Good job dude" Lucy said.

"Yes, congratulations on your new relationship" Danielle said.

One week later…

Piper was on a date with Andrew. Piper was wearing a red sundress and Andrew was wearing a light blue collared shirt with blue jeans. They decided to go to a small little café and eat lunch.

They arrived at the café and sat down. Piper order a salad and soda, while Andrew order a sandwich and water.

Then waitress brought out their food and said "You two make an adorable couple."

They both blushed and Piper replied "Thanks"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two of them Piper broke it with "So, what do you plan to do after we graduate?"

"Probably work for SHIELD, you?" Andrew replied.

"Scientist of course" Piper answered with a smile.

"Yeah I should have guessed that" Andrew chuckled.

The meal continued talking enjoying the meal and each other's company.

They left the café and went to central park. They sat down on a bench and just enjoyed the scenery. Piper leaned her head on Andrew's shoulder and said "This is nice."

"Hey it is and just think how long it would have taken us if we didn't switch genders" Andrew replied.

"Forever and half" Piper replied with a small smile.

"Really funny web-head" Andrew said kissing Piper. Piper returned the kissed and made it deeper.

After a few seconds they the parted both red in the face.

"I'm surprised that our date hasn't been ru-" Piper said before Andrew slapped a hand over her and said "Don't or else you will."

Right after Andrew said that there was an explosion off in the distance. "Can't catch a break can we" Piper chuckled.

"Come on web-head" Andrew said standing up and running off towards the explosion.

**A/N: Ok also sorry about the short chapter, but I have trouble writing these, but I will make sure the next chapter is at least twice as a long I promise. Also I will update this story on Tuesdays.**


	8. Sorry

**I'm sorry to announce this, but after three weeks of no real inspiration or even in the mood to write this story that I'm discontinuing it, but if one of you would like to continue writing then PM me and I will put an announcement for everyone so they can read your story. Again very sorry for discontinuing, but after three weeks of no mood to write it or inspiration I think it's safe to call it quits. Sorry and try to forgive me.**


	9. announcement

**Hey I know you are upset that I quit writing this story, but Araneae Siqua PMed me and said she'll take up writing the story. Also if anyone else wants to take up the story you can, which I encourage since it will be multiple versions of the story and it will be cool to see all the versions. Anyways sorry again.**


End file.
